tetras_rp_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Andran
Links * Mythweavers Character Sheet * Google Sheets Character Sheet * Absalom Forum Character Info Fast Facts * Name: Andran (Azlanti don't have surnames!) * Age: 20 something * Race: Gillman * Alignment: LN or something Description Andran has dark red-brown hair and angular Azlanti features, complete with vibrant purple eyes. He stands around 6'0'' and has a lithe but not scrawny build. He also has gills at the base of his neck and webbed digits just like every Gillman. By the way, he doesn't really like being called a Gillman, preferring the term 'Low Azlanti.' Andran has a cold and logical personality, often making computations for things at annoying times, and neglecting the emotional side of an argument. He can be stubborn, but can also be convinced with cold, hard facts and a well-reasoned argument. Origin For hundreds of years, Andran's ancestors have been both slaves and slavers, and they didn't even know it. Contracted by the naval force of Absalom, Andran's family is contracted as privateers, sailing around the Inner Sea to squish pirates and arrest criminals. With their ship called the Acavna, named after the Azlanti moon goddess, they were quite wealthy, as they were paid well and didn't always turn over all the goods that were salvaged from the pirate ships. Any big name criminals, or those with bounties, would be taken alive. Any others walked the plank. It's just how it has always been done. Little did they know, they were under the influence of an Aboleth, who took these unsuspecting plank-walkers as slaves. The Aboleth used the post-hypnotic suggestion implanted in the minds of the Gillman aboard the Acavna to keep them in oblivion and denial of its existence. Andran was born and raised on the Acavna, and has always been told his family is of as pure Azlanti blood as they come. That didn't stop them from adopting the Locathah that popped out of the First World several years ago. Call to Adventure One day, while Andran and his adopted sister Zoriya were out for a swim because they were bored, a rogue wave took the Acavna quickly to the bottom of the ocean. Unable to find it, Andran and Zoriya decided to swim toward Escadar, the closest landmass to where they were. When night fell, they were approached by the Aboleth, who easily entranced Andran with its hypnotic pattern, and then convinced Zoriya to go back with it to the sunken Acavna to wait for help. By the time they got back, Andran had forgotten the encounter entirely, and remembered the events of the day quite differently. After a lot of argument, Zoriya had to literally knock some sense into Andran's thick skull to get him to question his memory of how they made it back to the ship. Having shaken the ancient sea creature's influence, Andran now wants to find a way to free his family as well. For now, it was all they could do to escape and head for Absalom so that they can learn more about the Aboleth and how to rid their family of it. Where the name comes from I dunno, Andran is a name I've used for a couple different characters in a couple different places, but it never really stuck. Here's hoping it sticks here.